


Overindulgence

by AidanFireGuy



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burp Kink, Burping, Dominance, Feeding Kink, Liquid bloat, Other, Stuffing, belly play, kink teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanFireGuy/pseuds/AidanFireGuy
Summary: Just a short lil something I whipped up for the Leona fans out there in between commissions.  Wherein the POV Reader kicks back with a niiiiice'n stuffed Leona, downing sodas while both are indulging each others' 'interests'...
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Overindulgence

_*BWwwuuuuooooOOoOooOoOrrlbe!!*_

_***Slorsh!*** _

Those were just some of the noises you could hear emitting from Leona’s bare and CONSIDERABLY bloated stomach as you gingerly laid your head against his belly and eagerly rubbed away. The young lion man slash dorm leader of Savanaclaw was dressed in Savanaclaw’s student attire. He was dressed in what seemed to be a pseudo-biker gang uniform, with a sleeveless, Savana-style yellow shirt beneath his sleeveless leather vest, neither of which concealed his midsection anymore. 

You were both cuddled against the couch. With Leona resting on the side of the couch, one arm resting on the arm of the couch, with his legs comfortably reclined up. You, meanwhile, were cuddled right up against Leona. 

Leona had just finished stuffing himself to the brim with a whole slew of takeout from the Monstro Lounge which, naturally, he insisted the two of you eat in his much larger dorm room for...well, privacy. The young demi-lion man had eaten so much that his belly was pressing out by well over two feet. His belt had long since been unbuckled with his jeans and chaps undone and unzipped to give his ample gut some serious breathing room. If he weren’t so bloated, his boxers would be visible. And naturally, with a stomach that rounded, his shirt was hiked rather high up and his vest was spread out at the sides.

Lazily discarded on the floor by the couch were quite a few empty cans of soda, and on the TV dinner tray beside the arm of the couch were a few more cans. Leona was in the middle of slugging down yet another can. Your eyes wandered upward, watching Leona’s slender throat bob in and out rapidly as he took in big, HEARTY-sounding gulps. All the while, you listened as his belly gurgled up a storm from the influx of carbonation festering within his belly.

When his eyes glanced down at you mid-chug, it was like Leona’s gaze was piercing your soul. He didn’t even need to say anything for you to know what that look meant. _‘Did I tell you stop...?’_

And so, you returned your attention to that tanned, beautifully bloated stomach of his. Resting your palm against the dead center of its surface, your fingers dug into that soft, warm flesh, and tenderly stroked the burbling surface of that expansive stomach all over. Leona’s flesh was so warm and yet so strangely comforting to cuddle against. The incessant churning and burbling that emitted from the young lion man’s stomach bordered on ASMR-style relaxation to your ears.

...Though, those weren’t the sounds you were as eager to be hearing...

Your heart was practically skipping a beat the instant he pulled the can away, crushing it and chucking it aside with his cheeks still bulging from soda. He clenched his eyes shut and took in a BIG gulp, sending all that soda flowing down his gullet with a sizable lump traveling down his throat all at once. After all, you knew exactly what was coming, and by the devils below, Leona did NOT disappoint...

##  **_“BLOOOOOORRRRRUUUURRRUUUUUUUPH!!!!!!”_ **

Leona threw his head back and expelled a HUGE, roaring belch. It was this deep, rich and LOUD sound, one backed by a considerable amount of heft and power, courtesy of all that carbonation he sucked down at once. Granted, it was far from his longest or loudest eruption, however, it was deeply impressive and immediately made you weak in the knees. 

When it ended, Leona gasped suddenly, grimaced, then SLAPPED his belly, making it jostle beneath his palm but also expelling a HUGE deeper and bassier belch right after that.

##  **_“BWWUUUUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRAAAAAAAPH!!!!!!”_ **

It was this big, resounding pressure pocket that exploded out of Leona’s maw for even longer than his last burp, and carried a bit of extra reverberation behind it, seeing as how you could feel Leona’s belly actually jostle a little in its wake. And as soon as it ended, a low, deep and rumbling afterburp followed...

_**“HUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRLLOOOOOOOOORRRP!!!”** _

Your cheeks couldn’t be any redder if they tried at this rate...

When the burps stopped coming, Leona panted in exaggerated fashion, letting his tongue lull out of his fang-filled mouth as he sighed with deep relief and flashed you a knowing grin.

“Hah...haaaaaahh man...that felt good comin’ up,” Leona mused, patting his belly heartily with satisfaction. Then, he smirked back at you and added, “Hm, my, my...don’tchu you just look adorable all blush-y like that. _Why, I could just_ ** _eat you up_**... _my_ ** _tasty_** _lil Herbivore_...”

Leona knew exactly what he was doing when he said that. He put the emphasis on eat and slowly ran his tongue across his rather sharp fangs as he said that. You were practically putty in his gloved hands at this rate. 

“...Is teasing YOUR biggest kink or what...?” You finally thought to ask in a ridiculously flustered tone.

Leona just flashed you a wink then arched his back some more, making his big, rounded belly jut out more prominently right in your face.

...Guess that answers THAT question...

You eagerly resumed caressing his round, expansive and glorious stomach all over with your hands while Leona cracked another can of soda open. But as he brought the can to his lips, he grimaced before muffling a DEEP burp into his mouth. You could hear the gas reverberate deeply within his closed mouth. Then, he grunted and expelled the fetid air from his mouth and, whether intentional or not, right in your direction. 

You coughed and fanned the air around your nostrils; the stench of Leona’s rather hearty meal filling your nostrils was...slightly less appealing now than it was twenty minutes ago before the food traveled down his gullet. And yet, the act made your cheeks burn bright red for some reason. Nonetheless, you rubbed your open palm right into Leona’s prominent middle while he chugged yet another can of soda for you. You listened in while Leona’s belly gurgled like the beakers in yours and his alchemy courses. 

Instinctively, your fingers grasped at his soft flesh, gripping that durable belly of his and kneading and pressing into it had, since you knew Leona loved it a little rough...in more ways than one...which was only made clearer when Leona crooned a little even as he chugged...

Your hands explored every square inch of that big round belly of his. They pressed into the sides respectively, squeezing his gut just firm enough to make Leona shudder, but not so firm that you made him ill. Then, your hands drifted down to his soft, delicate underbelly, which you soothed by running your hand over left and right, kneading into it with your thumb. The way Leona’s eyes rolled to the back of his head told you all that you needed about how pleasurable the treatment was for him...

You kept at it while Leona pulled the can away to burp quite forcefully. He huffed to himself, took in a breath and belched again, louder and bassier than his previous eructation. Then, he went right back to chugging, burping right into his can midway into chugging and causing the sound to reverberate deeply into the aluminum object.

Gods above AND below, Leona’s unapologetic shamelessness drove you wilder than his dark brown mane...

Eventually, Leona polished off the rest of his can and crushed it, discarding it off to the side. There was a look of discomfort on his face as Leona rubbed his belly with one hand. As his ran ran up and down his stomach, a resounding belch exited Leona’s maw for a few seconds straight, followed by a slightly less loud and rather short afterburp. Then another right after that.

It almost seemed like either Leona was losing steam or the pressure was stuck because with each burp, there was a look of both strain AND dissatisfaction on Leona’s face as he tried to belch the pressure out of his gut.

“Mph, UuuuUUrrrruuh-UUUUURRRRRPH!!! Gah...hah...Bur-BWWUuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrp!! Urp! Mph, c’mon, dammit...urp-UUuurrrluurp!” Leona growled with mild annoyance. “BWOOoorruuuUUP! Tch, pain in my ass...” He added, before thumping his chest and working out a deep but unsatisfying burp. Those were some pretty good ones, but there was a lack of heft behind any of them, resulting in a lack of satisfaction and relief, kind of defeating the purpose...well, beyond flustering you to no end, which it WAS still doing...

Fed up, Leona began taking in a few deep gulps of air. You watched, transfixed as his throat bobbed in and out with gulp, audible gulps of air rumbling from his gullet. With each gulp, Leona’s belly burbled idly with the influx of air. He continued tenderly stroking his bare, bloated stomach as he gulped, as if helping it brew in his gut. 

Then, once Leona’s had taken in enough air, you decided to act on impulse...

You gave his belly a resounding slap right into the dead center. It created a rather satisfying thumping sound, and the force caused his gut to jostle and ripple beneath your palm while the contents stirring away inside of that rounded gut sloshed heartily.

...Not to mention the fact that it helped to dislodge a monster from his belly...

##  **_“GAAAAAAUUUUUURRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUHHHH-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUURRRRRPH!!!!!!!!”_ **

Leona seemed almost taken by surprise when this MASSIVE, throat-rattling belch exploded out of his throat for several seconds straight, and only seemed to grow louder and longer with each passing second. There was a massive amount of pressure backing that eruption up. You could FEEL the couch reverberate in its wake. 

...Truly, there was no more glorious a sound than that, far as you were concerned...

When it ended, Leona was left panting breathlessly, his bloated stomach rising and falling. His cat-like ear even did that shockingly adorable thing where it twitched unexpectedly while he caught his breath. He shook his head even after that, then thumped his broad, athletic chest firmly to expel one more lazy, hearty burp...

_“HAAAaaaaOOOOOOooooooooorrrrruUUUUP!!!!_ **_ULPH!!_ ** _”_

You smiled the loopiest, dopiest-looking smile you were certain a person could possibly make in that moment. Then, after it ended, Leona sighed loudly with relief, before glaring back at you with those piercing, predatory eyes of his...

Tentatively, you gave his belly a gentle pat and said, “...H-heh, feeling gassy tonight, huh...”

“Tch, smartass lil Herbivore...” Leona muttered, still glaring back at you, before slowly licking his lips in a rather hungry fashion and adding, “...y’know, I think you just helped make some room for dessert...”

He then grabbed you by the head and pulled you close so you were both face to face as he smirked that positively wolfish smirk of his...

“...And I can’t think of any Herbivores sweeter than you...”

You felt your spine shiver at that commentary. Gods, he knew how to push your buttons...even if that _wasn’t_ just a threat...

And just to prove his point, Leona, still looking you dead in the eyes, took in a few more gulps of air before...

_“HUUUUUUUOOOoooorrrrRUUUUUUUUPH!!!!_ **_AAAAAUUUUUUUUURRRRP!!!!!”_ **

Leona proceeded to let out a raucous burp right in your face, keeping his fingers firmly grasped beneath your chin to keep you from turning away. And just as it ended, another, richer and deeper belch trailed right after it.

You were like a statue after that.

...One whose face was so red, you almost looked like someone cast a hex on you...

Leona just snickered to himself, then released you back down onto his belly, while he leaned back, folding one arm behind his head, and cracking another can of soda.

“Now, if you want me to keep going instead of addin’ YOU t’the menu instead, stop gawkin’ and start rubbin’, my kinky lil Herbivore...” Leona remarked in a bored tone that, once again, made it impossible to determine if he was threatening or teasing. But once he started chugging that can down, you went right back to rubbing that increasingly bloated belly all over.

Truly, there were no arts darker than relentless, unapologetic kink-teasing...

.. _.And if that was the case, being bad never felt so_ ** _good_**...


End file.
